


Never

by Takophin



Series: Tenipuri Shipping Weeks [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Kindness Pair Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takophin/pseuds/Takophin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly conversation on future aspiration. For the talented, a problem of passion. For the passionate, a problem of talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted for this challenge:  
> http://tenipurishippingweeks.tumblr.com/
> 
> Kindness Pair Week Day 7 prompt: Never
> 
> PS: ANY OF YOU READING THIS AND IS CAPABLE OF WRITING SHOULD JOIN IN TOO. REVIVE THIS FANDOM YO!

Fuji Syusuke sat on a bench, observing his teammates practice from the side line. With Nationals looming over them, almost all of Seigaku regulars were very eager to spend as much time practicing. They might have won regionals, but they could not let their guard down for nationals.

Unlike them, Fuji lacked that drive. He knew that should be able to win against most of the players, except those of Tezuka calibre. He neither had the ambition of becoming the best tennis player in Japan nor going professional. He was just going through the motion, he supposed.

Fuji saw Kawamura taking a break from his practice match with Momoshiro. While Momoshiro went to see Kaidoh's match with Tezuka, Kawamura walked towards Fuji. He took a seat next to Fuji, sighing in relief as his muscle relaxed.

"How the practice, number one power player in Japan?" Fuji greeted with a smile.

Kawamura blushed beside him. Still regaining his breath, he answered with a fluster. "I'm still far from being number one yet."

"You're working towards it." Fuji noted with a smile. Kawamura gave a nod, his face filled with hope. "Do you plan on going professional?"

Suddenly Kawamura stopped smiling. He looked forward, his eyes deep in thought. Fuji did not expect his innocent question to have such an impact on his friend. Dropping his smile, Fuji gave him a concerned look. "Taka-san…"

"I…" Kawamura began, his hands were knotted together tightly on his laps. "The nationals will be the last time I'll play tennis."

Fuji silently absorbed the news. Kawamura looked down on his hands in contemplation. "My ambition is to be the the best sushi chef in the country. For that, I will never play tennis again."

"After nationals that is." Kawamura quickly added, turning to look at Fuji.

"Never?" Fuji reiterated. It was common to drop your after school activity to pursue your aspiration. "It seems like too strong of a word to use."

"Never." Kawamura calmly emphasized, his eyes directly staring at Fuji's. Fuji did not see any hesitation in his eyes, only determination. "I don't want to. I need to put all my strength and attention to fulfill my ambition."

"Not even for fun?" Fuji tried.

"Not even that." Kawamura struggled to say that out loud.

Silence stretched between them, only punctuated by the sound of ball hitting racquet from the ongoing matches before them. "Then," Fuji said, looking at one of the matches absentmindedly. "I shall never play doubles again until you play."

Instead of being in surprised, Kawamura smiled. "You're never a doubles player to begin with." Then he decided to change his mind. "Actually, I have no idea whether you are. You have never played with your full strength. It's kinda hard to tell."

"Who knows…" Fuji's soft voice lingered in the air, aimless.

Kawamura turned to him. "But if somehow you're good at doubles, then go for it. Don't stop because of me." He sounded genuinely concerned. Fuji did not answer.

"How about you, Fuji?" Kawamura asked. "Will you continue playing tennis? If not then photography? Cactus-professor?"

Again, Fuji did not answer. Kawamura did not want to prod more than necessary, so he too kept silent until Fuji decided to speak up.

"It's nice to have a passion." Fuji said dreamily, devoid of his usual smile. "I can't say I'll never play tennis again, or take a picture again, or research into plants again. I know I can't have everything, but I don't know which one to let go."

Kawamura gave a reassuring smile. "You're good in all of them, so I'm sure you'll be fine whichever path you choose."

When Fuji did not seem convinced, Kawamura went on. "You don't have to drop anything like me, you know? I'm sure of my calling, and I decide to focus on it. I mean, I will miss playing tennis, but being a chef comes first."

Kawamura thought that Fuji would spend the rest of the day in the contemplative state. He nearly jumped when Fuji suddenly turned to him and leaned his face closer. "So you won't play tennis again, not even if us regulars have a reunion?"

"Probably not…" Kawamura answered, still recuperating from the shock.

"Not even if we win nationals with you as number one power player in Japan?" Fuji persisted.

"No…"

"Not even if I pay you for it?"

Kawamura was not sure where Fuji was going with this. "Uh, please no?"

"Not even if the world ends?"

"What?" Kawamura could not hide his incredulity. Fuji chuckled at his friend's reaction.

"I get it." Fuji said. He patted Kawamura's back. "If this is going to be your last competition, then let's make the memories count. I'll make sure to take lots and lots of photos of you." Fuji smirked. Kawamura smiled in return, though he was still somewhat shaken from the torrent of ridiculous questions.

Fuji stood from his bench and extended his hand at Kawamura. "This will be my last year playing doubles too. So let's play one now, against Momoshiro and Kaidoh."

Kawamura opened his mouth to protest. "Fuji!"

The smile on Fuji's face was filled with confidence. "I will never play doubles again after you leave." He repeated. "It's the one thing I can say 'never' to for now. Don't take that away from me, Taka-san."

"If you decide to go back on your words, you are doomed to be my tennis doubles mate. " Fuji said with a smirk.

Kawamura laughed softly. Such was his friend, both encouraging and threatening at the same time. He too was certain that his friend would make it big in the future. When Fuji set his sight on something, he would shine brilliantly on it. He told Fuji exactly that and Fuji had responded with his usual smile.

He took Fuji's hand and rose from his seat. "Let's play, Kawamura-Fuji pair, for one last time."

Fuji made sure to get a stoic Tezuka to take pictures of every second of their last doubles.

Several days later Fuji passed Kawamura the best picture taken from their doubles, the picture of them side by side smiling at the camera, Kawamura screaming 'CHEESE!'. It was a reminder. It would remind Kawamura of his genius friend's support, and it would remind Fuji of an existence with _BURNING_ passion, something that he really admired but could never have.

**Author's Note:**

> About the pair: I used to love Fuji, a lot, until more teams were introduced. Taka-san is not as visually appealing as the rest of the team, and his 'kind' personality is pretty bland, so I never really pay him much attention. As a pair though, it feels like Taka-san is the one person that Fuji can be mellow with.
> 
> Anyway I hope this is good enough of an entry. It's quite a challenge to write about them .
> 
> Also, is this supposed to be a ship fic? XD


End file.
